


strawberry shortcake

by senkawas



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chapter 5 Spoilers, F/M, Implied Relationships, Reader was Kokichi’s only friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senkawas/pseuds/senkawas
Summary: You were smart enough. You were capable of going through with the plan fully, not like Kaito. His emotions got the better of him, he wanted everyone to live even if the killing game kept going. You could’ve followed it through.But instead, he’s gone and you’re left with a hole where your heart should be.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	strawberry shortcake

“Here. He wanted you to have this.”

Your eyes were blurred with tears from your position on the floor. You had dropped to your knees in terror when Kaito had popped out of the exisal, because some part of you wanted Kokichi to be alive. Even if it was temporary, even if you two were to be separated moments after again, you could at least say goodbye. You could tell him how much you would miss him, how you were sorry, how you wanted to die with him because anything was better than being alone here. You were stripped of that opportunity. But Maki wasn’t. She could talk to Kaito, give him one final goodbye, cry and hug him and tell him she’s sorry. That’s what you hated about this. Here you were, depraved of any final contact with Kokichi, and she had a moment to say goodbye. 

You and Maki hadn’t gotten along since Kirumi’s death. When you had willingly become friends with Kokichi, not because you felt forced to watch him, but because you felt like he needed you there. Even if everyone else there had become his enemy, he had you. Maki hated that, thought you were a fool for becoming vulnerable to a man like Kokichi, and honestly you felt the same towards her. As more people died, you watched her feelings for the astronaut grow and grow until anyone who tried to hurt him has to deal with her. It was annoying, to say the least. You rarely got involved when Kokichi had been scolded or yelled at. Really, the only time you had stepped in was the previous conclusion of the class trial.

_”You’re alone, Kokichi. You always will be.”_

That sentence had pissed you off. You had snapped, calling all of them morons for having such blind faith in people. You were angry, because you’d sat here and listened to everyone yell and scream at Kokichi, as if that would help. As if being nothing but insensitive assholes and blindly following a dumb astronaut’s words would solve anything. You and Gonta were the only two to listen to him, to try and understand, to realize that if you paid enough attention, you could tell when he’s lying and he wasn’t. Like how after Gonta’s execution, he acted as if it didn’t bother him. You knew the truth. You knew better than anyone.

_”Please... Promise you won’t go.”  
_

_“Where is there for me to go?” You had responded jokingly, your arms around the smaller boy. After pulling you away from the group who had been filled with nothing but hatred, he pulled you into his room and hugged you. He didn’t cry, at least not verbally, and you just held him. “I promise, I don’t plan on dying anytime soon.”  
_

_”Me neither.” Kokichi had responded, burying his head against your chest. “And if I lie, you can take my scarf, promise! I pinkie promise, so it’s serious~”_

_”Hey, you say that as if you’re planning to die~“_

And now here you are, being handed the same scarf he had offered. Only he couldn’t give it to you. Only you didn’t even have the chance to grieve over his corpse. Only you were left with blood and blood and nothing but blood. There was no body; you thought the scarf was trapped under the press, and there was no way you were lifting that up. So seeing it now, seeing the black and white pattern, it broke you. You let out an audible sob as you took the scarf with shaking hands, holding it to your chest and curling into a ball. You were alone. Shuichi had said that Kokichi would always be alone, but it was you. Kokichi was gone, out of this killing game, peaceful, at rest. You were trapped, your forehead pressing to the floor as your body trembled with loud, audible cries. 

Everyone was silent as you cried, and after a while you stopped. You tuned out anything anyone had said to you, anything about you, it was lost to you. You didn’t even realize Kaito had been executed until a hand was placed on your back. Lifting your head tiredly, you expected to see Shuichi, maybe Tsumugi, but instead you saw _Maki_. The single person you didn’t want comfort from was there trying to comfort you. And that pissed you off more than anything. 

“Don’t touch me.” You hissed, swatting her hand away violently as you stumbled to your feet, your left hand clutching the scarf to your chest. Maki’s own eyes seemed a bit bloodshot from crying, but you didn’t care. You wanted her to feel what you felt, to feel such agonizing pain.   
  
“I...I’m sorry..”

”Oh, so you’re sorry now, is that it? Am I supposed to just forgive everything you put me through? Everything you put _him_ through-“

”(Name), that’s not fair-“ Himiko tried to interject, and you scowled at her.

”What do you know?! What do any of you know?! Do you understand how hard it was for him?! Did any of you try and put yourself in his shoes?!”

”What good what that have done?” Tsumugi frowned, and you almost wanted to cry at that question.

”You wouldnt have thought he was a lying little brat! You’d have realized why he lies, why he acted the way he did...! You blamed him for Gonta’s death when Gonta willingly offered to help...! They wanted to stop this, and look at what you people did!” You were screaming at this point. “I’m alone! I didn’t get to tell him goodbye, or I’m sorry...! You all took him from me!”

_“Stop it.”_

”I have no one else!”

_”That’s not true.”_

”None of you cared to see any other point of view unless it was your own selfish perspective!”

” _You don’t mean this.”_

”I wish all of you would just _die_!”

Your words hung in the air heavily as you shouted, panting heavily as you shut your eyes tightly, tears falling down your cheeks and staining your clothes. 

“ _Nishishi~ Wow, she actually said it.”_

Kokichi. Kokichi. Kokichi. _Kokichi._

You had turned on your heels and took off, stumbling into the elevator that took you out the trial room. Saihara had run after you, but couldn’t get to the elevator before it closed. You stared at the floor as you cried silently, and hadn’t even noticed you made it back in your room till you were in bed. You couldnt be bothered pulling any blankets over yourself, settling for burying your face in a pillow, clutching the scarf to your chest, and crying.

You don’t know if you had cried yourself to sleep or not. But what you do know was that when your eyes fluttered open, the sound of utensils shifting came from the foot of your bed. You sniffle, not even caring if someone had come to murder you, because then you could be with him, and you wouldn’t even scream, but were met with Saihara setting a plate of food down on the coffee table.

”...Shuichi...?”

”Ah, good morning. How are you feeling?” He smiled, and at that question you immediately looked back away. “I figured you weren’t doing too well... I suppose I should leave-“

”Shuichi.” Your voice had called out, shaky and tears already threatening to form. “Please don’t go.”

“..Alright.” He sat down on the bed next to you as you sat up, the two of you not looking at each other as you held the scarf in your lap, running your thumbs over the fabric.

”..About... what I said yesterday... I didn’t mean...”

”I know.” Shuichi smiled, still not looking at you. “We know you didn’t mean anything by that. It was a heat of the moment word choice, we’ve all done it. It’s ok.”

You were quiet for a moment, tightening your grip on the scarf. “..I meant what I said before that, though?”

”Which part...?”

”All of it, Shuichi. I mean, do you even understand how much you meant to him?”

”Me?” He finally looks at you, blinking rapidly as you meet his gaze.

”Yes, Shuichi.. God, why do you think he was always so willing to participate in the class trials? To try and get you to think about the answers, to make you think for yourself... All you had to do was think a bit for yourself.”

”You say that like I’m not-“

”You aren’t!” You stand up suddenly, turning to face him as tears start to form in your eyes. “You havent ever since Kaito started calling you his ‘sidekick’... Since then, all you’ve done is follow him blindly! Everything Kokichi’s said and done you block out because Kaito thought he was no good! And maybe he was a bit of a troublemaker, sure, but the _mastermind_? Any idiot with common sense wouldve put together that the one who helps lead the trials and even _revealed_ his own plan to kill wouldn’t be the mastermind!”

”How was I supposed to know...?!”

”Use your head and think, damn it!” You hiss, and your anger causes you to reach out and grab his jacket. “Do you think the mastermind of a killing game would willingly reveal themselves like that?!”

”W-Well, no, but-!”

”So what was that point of telling him he’d be _alone_?! Did you ever stop to think that he-“ You were getting overly worked up, and had to let go of his shirt and take a few steps back, your grip on the scarf never faltering as you clutched your pants with your free hand. “It doesn’t... It doesn’t matter anymore.. Because now he’s gone, and there’s no taking anything that was said to him back. I won’t.. get the chance to say goodbye... He won’t ever know that I loved him... And now I’m alone.. I’m alone and I miss him. There’s no point in me even surviving.”

You were crying again at this point, your head hanging out as tears dropped on to your floor. You thought Saihara would be wordless, still like usual. But you were alarmed when arms wrapped around you, your chin resting on his shoulder as he hugged you tightly. “I’m sorry.. I... I messed up, and I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how hard this was.. How much he meant to you, how much I hurt him... I’m sorry.”

Your eyes widened at the apology, not expecting him to have done that. “But.. you’re not alone.. He wouldn’t want you to throw your life away for nothing, right..? So you have to live on.”

You were crying like crazy, Saihara’s clothes turning a shade darker in one spot because of your tears soaking his clothes. Your eyes fixated on to a purple haired boy sitting on your bed, his eyes closed as he smiled at you.

’Is this ok?’

_”Totally fine. I didn’t want you to throw your life away for little old me anyhow~”_

’Am I allowed to move on?’

_”Stop asking such ridiculous questions, of course you are. If I didn’t, I’m pretty sure I’d be haunting you.”_

’Are you going to leave forever?’

_“Well, you won’t see me again, hopefully. But I’ll always be with you... Or something mushy like that. I’m no good with being honest.”_

’...I love you.’

” _Well of course I already knew that~! It’s hard not to fall in love with me, I know! ...I love you, too.”_

Your arms wrapped around Shuichi as you cried, and the two of you dropped to your knees as you allowed him to hug you, to comfort you and make sure you knew you were still wanted on this side. 

Shuichi would be lying if he said he didn’t love you. You were there when he lost Kaede. But when you had become friends with Kokichi, Kaito had put him on a ‘restriction’. “She’s probably working with him”, “I don’t trust her if she gets along with him”. Those were just a few phrases he heard about you. And as he watched you get closer with the purple haired boy, Saihara knew he had lost his chance. But if you were happy, he could be too. There was, however, the flip side. He knew if Kokichi had died, you would need someone there. He was more than happy to fulfil this role.

” _Sorry, Kokichi. But I’ve got her from now on.”_

_”Nishishi~ You may have her physically, Shuichi, but I’ve still got her heart..~”_


End file.
